Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Ryu Souma was recruited to join Delta Squadron along with Hayate Immelmann. Watch as these two young recruits fly high in the sky and defend the singer group known as Walküre. (OC x Mikumo) Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Flyer

**I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The paring will be with my OC Ryu and Mikumo.**

* * *

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

 **Chapter 1: Dragon Flyer**

(Seven years ago)

In a snowy forest to young boys wearing winter clothes were talking.

One of them has short brown hair and red eyes. His name is Ryu Souma.

The other has short blue with mating eyes over his square glasses; on his hair was a special antenna-like tentacle shape of a wing. His name is Sora Zala.

"So you're really leaving?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, my dad got called back early so we're heading back home." Ryu said.

"Because of the war, I really can't stand it. Why do people always have to resort to violence and bloodshed?" Sora said.

"I don't know," Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "But we shouldn't let it bother us. So what we'll be separated, it doesn't mean we won't meet each other again."

"You really think so?" Sora asked.

"I know so." Ryu nodded before reaching for a hand shake. "We'll meet again someday Sora, I know it."

"Yeah you're right," Sora nodded before he shook Ryu's hand. "Let's meet again someday in the future, my friend."

"You can count on it." Ryu nodded.

After saying their goodbyes, Ryu and Sora turned around the other way facing their backs to one another, and begin walking away.

* * *

(Presently)

In the sky it was calm, bright and blue, and then it changes as two fighter jets chase after on another.

They are colored light brown with one being black highlighted while the other one was white. The black highlighted fired it bullets at the white one but it dodges it with a barrel roll, then it flew up. Inside the pilots were wearing brown pilot suits with orange visors.

"You're not getting away!" The jet pilot said he soon followed. He then fired at his opponent.

The other pilot notices it and moved his controls, his jet then dodges the fire, and soon the two of them chase one another while doing some fancy loops.

The black highlighted jet pilot got a good aim at his opponent.

"I got you now!" He then pressed the fire button and bullets fire at his target.

The white highlighted pilot smirk meaning he already predicted this, he bends his control stick, and his jet transformed into a different form; still keeping its jet form but with arms with the weapons on the forearms, and his engines turned into legs. He reeled back to dodge the fire and is now behind him.

"No way!" Black highlighted pilot gasped as his opponent fired his shots hitting him with red paint bullets. "Oh, damn it!"

The white highlighted jet then transformed back into jet form, and then headed down to what looks like a military base.

His jet soon brought out its landing gear, and soon landed on the landing platform. The cockpit opens, he soon jump down to the ground and took off his helmet.

It was a now 17 year old Ryu.

"Hey Souma!" He then looks at his opponent having his foot on the edge of his open cockpit. "You were pretty good today! But mark my words one day I will beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself." Ryu wave his hand before leaving.

* * *

(Ryu's room)

Ryu was talking a shower in his bathroom and was listening to music on red hand held device from past famous singers and band groups.

Ryu then turned off the shower, and his music device, and put on his military uniform, and enter his room which was kind of simple just have bed with a desk on if was an advance computer broad.

Ryu then took a sit on his desk and turned his keyboard which had pop out a holographic screen. It showed a news report of the recent Var attack on the planet Al Shahal, and how a singing group called Walküre had stops the phenomenon.

The Var Syndrome is an unknown phenomenon that destabilizes people's minds and reduces them to violent mobs and goes berserk. No one knows what cause it, but clear signs of symptoms are when people begun having veins appearing around their bodies.

To counter the Var Syndrome a team of talented idols, called the Walküre that uses the power of songs to calm down the infected by the Var Syndrome, they are assisted by the Delta Squadron; they are elite group of Variable Fighters pilots that battles alongside them.

"Man the Var Syndrome spreading everywhere." Ryu then took out something under his uniform outer shirt it looks like a wing shape pendent that was kept on a worn leather cord, made of silver with gleaming red gem inlaid in it as well.

Then a musical tone was made in the PA.

" _Cadet Ryu Souma, the commander is calling for you. Will you please appear in his office?"_

"Okay, now that's a little odd." Ryu said before getting off his chair and head towards the door before exiting to the hallway. "Wonder what the commander wants with me?"

* * *

(Commander's Office)

Ryu come to the door and knocks on it.

"Who is it?" The commander asked inside.

"It's Cadet Ryu Soume." Ryu answered.

"Come in." The commander told him and Ryu did so and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ryu asked.

"Actually I wanted to see you." A different man said. Ryu look and saw man.

He's in his 30's with red hair with a small part of it grey, with a beard, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a green shirt wearing grey blue pants with brown shoes.

"Cadet Souma this is Captain Arad Mölders." The commander said. Ryu has heard his name before, as Arad walks near Ryu and extended his hand for hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cadet." Arad said.

"Likewise sir," Ryu shook his hand. "You're the Captain Delta Squadron correct; I heard a lot about you, it's a real honor to meet you."

"No need to be, so formal with me." Arad told him as he rubs the back of his head, before they stop their handshake.

"What brings you here sir?" Ryu asked.

"Believe or not he's here to recruit you." The commander said.

"What?! Recruit me?!" Ryu gasped.

"Yeah I check your files and I have to say I'm very impressed." Arad said. "You have top marks and your top of your class. I think you're more than Delta Squadron material."

"Really? I'm honored you think that of me." Ryu said.

"But before I can make that decision there's something I have to ask you." Arad said. "What is your reason to be pilot?"

"What my reason?" Ryu blinked. "Well I want to be a pilot because I want to be a used to the people and to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Those are good reasons…but is there something more personally then that?" Arad asked.

Ryu saw the look in his face saying he wants to learn about his reason.

"Well I like to fly; I just loved feeling soaring through the wind, even if I was using a Fighter. And I want to help and protect the people because that's what my father taught me." Ryu said.

"If I recall your father was the ace pilot of his squad correct?" Arad asked.

"Yes sir." Ryu nodded. "I become a pilot not just to fly, but to follow what my father taught me as well."

Arad smiles as that what all he needs to know, and pats Ryu's shoulder.

"Pack your bags Cadet, because as of today you're official a member of Delta Squadron." Arad told him, Ryu smiles. "Now I expect to see at base as soon as you can. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Ryu saluted before leaving the room.

"You're sure about this? I mean he's still young." The commander told Arad.

"I wouldn't worry because that kid. I can tell he'll be a great pilot." Arad said.

"Well I guess I no longer have a say in this." The commander said. "But promise you'll look after him."

"Don't worry, like I said he be fine." Arad stated.

* * *

(A few days later)

Ryu was now on a planet named Ragnan where Delta Squadron's base is located. Ragnan is a planet with its specie's having aquatic animals traits, the humanoids has gills and have some fins on other parts of their body's they breath underwater but can also breath on land too, they even have cats that are pretty much half fish.

He was wearing some casual clothing, a white top shirt, a red button short sleeve shirt, black pants, and matching shoes.

"Man, I heard that Ragnan can be a pretty hot planet but man it's so hot here." Ryu said while fanning himself with his hand.

"ACHO!" Ryu look and saw two people.

One of them is guy who looks to be his age, with blue hair, and eyes. He was wearing some earth clothing like Ryu was.

The other is a girl who looks a few years younger than him, with voluminous peach hair with light yellow highlights and with what looks like a heart shape clip on her hair, and green eyes. She was her cloths looks like to be different design from this planet and from earth, meaning she was from another planet.

"Ugh…Damn mercats all over the place…" He said while rubbing his nose.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"I came to see you fail the auditions." He answered with some teasing.

"I'm not gonna fail!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ryu blinked at the two before they notice them. "Oh, hello."

"Hello." The girl waved, while her friend did nothing.

Soon they three of them were walking and chitchatting at a shopping district.

"Really? You're going to audition of joining Walküre?" Ryu asked.

"Yes! I come all the way from Windermere to join them!" The girl said.

"What you were from Windermere?" Ryu asked a little surprised and she nodded, because he heard that planet was now in independence and is strict with their people of leaving their planet.

' _Guess that explains the heart on her hair.'_ Ryu thought, because Windermerean have special antenna-like tentacle that grow from their heads. Ryu then remembers his friend Sora from Windermere.

"Is something wrong?" She asked which made Ryu snap out of his thought.

"Oh its nothing. Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself, my name Ryu Souma." Ryu said.

"Nice meet you, my name is Freyja Wion. And this guy here is Hayate Immelmann." Freyja introduced her friend.

"Hey." Hayate said.

"Hi, mind telling me why you're here?" Ryu asked.

"I just want to see Freyja fail humiliating." Hayate said with a teasing tone.

"I told you I won't fail!" Freyja snapped.

"Man you two sure are an odd pair." Ryu said. Something had got Freyja's eyes; they look and saw a stand with some people showing off some fins that can give someone the abilities of Ragnans.

"Ragnans are a seafaring folk, they say." Hayate explained, Freyja mummed in wonder something warps around her wrist.

"Ew! What's this icky thing!?" Freyja said. They look to see three Ragnans kids with box of some more of the same item on her wrist.

"It's cheap! Buy one!" The tallest boy said

"It's a phone! Cell! Number one!" The other boy said.

"Kira, kira." The girl said.

"A phone?" Freyja wonders before pressing something that made it warp itself tighter on her wrist, before it blinks its eyes.

"Contract established. Commence payment process."

"Eh! Get if off me!" Freyfa tries to shack it off.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The kids said.

Hayate grabs Freyfa's arm.

"Time to run!" Hayate told her.

"Huh?" Freyja blinks before Hayate drags her running away.

"Hey wait up!" Ryu soon followed.

* * *

(In a different part of town)

After running for a while, Ryu, Hayate, and Freyja took a breather.

"Cites are so scary." Freyja said. Ryu and Hayate heard an engine sound they look, and a Variable Fighter flying in the sky, and saw another thing.

"Damn…" Ryu mutters in awed.

"Look at that." Hayate told Freyja. Freyja looks at what their looking and gasp in surprised.

They were looking at a colossal mecha standing.

"That's the Macross Elysion, Chaos Ragna branch's HQ." Ryu explained.

"I know what it is." Hayate told him.

"So they hold the auditions there?" Freyja asked the boys nodded. Freyja's rune started blinking as she was looking excited.

"My rune's running high!" Freyja said.

"Rune? You mean that tentacle thing on your head?" Hayate asked.

Freyja blushed before covering her rune.

"Don't stare at it, you perv!" Freyja told him.

"Huh?" Hayate blinked. "It's supposed to be arousing?"

Ryu can't help but chuckle at them.

* * *

(Inside the Macross Elysion, audition building)

"Ehh?! What do you mean I can't enter the audition?!" Freyja asked the desk worker.

"As I said, today is the final round." She told her.

"You'd need to pass the qualifier rounds first."

"There's qualifier's?" Freyja look at the poster in her hand, after seeing that was there, which made despair as her eyes turned white, and a little shaky.

"You just now know that?" Ryu asked.

"Are you for real?" Hayate asked.

"What are you doing here?" They look a young woman in a Delta Squadron uniform, has long purple hair and blue eyes, as well have really pointy ears, this was Mirage Farina Jenius.

And a young Ragnan man, wearing his uniform slightly different, then the female Delta member was wearing, this was Chuck Mustang.

"Oh, hey, it's dancer boy." Chuck said.

"Are you here to complain about me?" Mirage asked. Hayate chuckled.

"The world isn't all about you." Hayate told her.

"You guys already met?" Ryu asked Hayate.

"Long story." Hayate told him. Mirage was about to pounce on Hayate, but Freyja gone in front of her with tears in her eyes, as she was crying, before grasping both of her hands.

"You're from the Delta platoon! Please let me take the audition!" Freyja begged.

Ryu nervously chuckled, Chuck man looks at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh my apologies." Ryu said before saluting. "I'm Ryu Souma, from Judo military academy; I was recruited into Delta Squadron from Captain Arad Mölders."

"Oh yeah, the captain said you were coming. Nice to meet you, names Chuck Mustang." Chuck offered his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise, sir." Ryu shook his hand.

"Drop the formalities, okay." Chuck rubs the back of his head. "You don't have to up tight here."

"Oh sorry, it was how I was taught in the academy." Ryu nodded.

"Well, you need to learn to loosen up here. Okay?" Chuck said.

"Okay sure, Chuck then?" Ryu asked.

"That's good just like that." Chuck gave him a thumps up.

"Ah, right. In that case…" One of the desk workers said talking in her ear communicator. "Um, miss? You've received special permission to take part in the audition."

Freyja smiles really happily hearing that, before sighing as she falling on her knees.

"Really?"

"Uh, what are the odds?" Ryu said.

"So damn lucky." Hayate said.

"And also…" The desk worker got their attention. "Are you Hayate Immelmann, and Ryu Souma?"

"Yes." Ryu nodded.

"I am." Hayate said.

"Commander Arad from Delta Squadron wants to see both of you."

"The commander?" Mirage said.

' _I get why the commander wants to see me? But why Hayate too?'_ Ryu wonders in his head.

* * *

(Inside the Elysion)

After Ryu and Hayate part ways with Freyja. With Hayate leaving a little teasing for her before parting ways, they were following the desk worker to meet Arad.

After a while they notice that Hayate wasn't with them, the desk worker called Arad at communication screen on the wall.

"What? You lost him?!" Arad exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Honestly…" Ryu growled. "That guy where could he have gone too?"

Ryu then remembers, that Hayate was looking at the flight deck arms, through a window, which made have good idea where he has gone.

"Excuse me," Ryu want to the screen. "Captain I think I have an idea where he might be."

* * *

(At the flight deck)

The mechanics were working on the Variable Fighters. Hayate was expecting the Fighter, the mechanics then notice him.

"Who's that?"

"That's a new face. You a rookie?"

"Kind of." Hayate told them.

Hayate heads the edge of the flight deck setting his bag to the ground, and was watching the birds fly in the sky; Hayate did a gesture with his hand flying the sky.

"Figure I found here." Hayate looked and saw Ryu with Captain Arad, and young man with black hair in a Mohawk stlye, wearing the Delta squadron uniform, this was Messer Ihlefeld.

"You showed off some impressive moves the other day." Arad stated. "I'm the commander of Delta platoon, Arad Molders."

"I was taken down in a flash." Hayate said. "It was my first time flying a plane."

"Wait you weren't in a military academy or didn't have any training, before coming here?" Ryu asked.

"Nope." Hayate told him.

"But you seemed proficient at controlling a battroid, despite being novice." Arad stated.

"I've used workroids for work." Hayate said making Ryu have flat face while his eyebrows twitch.

"I see." Arad said. Messer brought up a tablet in his hand.

"You seemed to move around a lot." He said. "Listania. Ebel. Gregor. Different jobs on every planet."

"So what?" Hayate asked.

"Commander Arad, this is a waste of time." He told Arad.

"I have to agree." Ryu said.

"Hold on now." Hayate got their attention. "You're the one who asked for me."

"Who do you think…?" Messer exclaimed.

"Well, I thought you could fly for us if you felt like it." Arad said before walking towards the edge. "How did flying feel?"

Hayate didn't answer his question.

"Come here." Arad told him, Hayate looks down the edge. "If you fall, you die. You risk your life. But you still take off. That's the fate of those who've tasted the wind. You've tasted it too, haven't you? The rest is whether you fly or not, whether you're willing to risk your life."

"Risk my life, huh?" Hayate mutters before going on the line of the very edge, balance walking on it, and soon stops facing his back on the ledge.

"Wait a moment, his not going to…" Ryu started. Hayate jumps off making him surprised before seeing an air draft kept him a flout.

"No way…" Ryu mutters in disbelieve. Arad and Messer also have the same look on their faces.

Hayate soon landed back on the flight deck.

"You've got guts." Arad said.

"Man, brother you have balls of steel." Ryu said.

"He rode the wind?" Messer said. Hayate looks up in the sky with a smirk on his face.

"That felt nice." Hayate said.

Hayate heads towards magenta color Fighter, and placed his hand on it.

"I hate the army." Hayate told them.

"So do I." Arad said.

"Taking orders too." Hayate said. "So I'll play by my own rules."

"Feel free to do so." Arad told him, making Messer look at him.

"Commander Arad?" Messer started, Arad raised his arm him stopping.

"I'll fly the skies with this beauty." Hayate said.

"Get away from her!" Ryu and Hayate look to see Mirage nearby looking really angry.

"She looks angry…" Ryu mutters

"Don't you lay a finger on my plane!" Mirage told him.

"This isn't going to be good." Ryu said. Looks like his life with Delta Squadron; is going to be a rough ride.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**


	2. Chapter 2: The Initiation Test

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

 **I know that this chapter is a little too short, but its because I don't expose too much in one time, plus this will mostly spotlight Hayate, because he doesn't have training like Ryu, I wanted to show more of his development before I show case more of Ryu.**

* * *

 **I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

 **Chapter 2: The Initiation Test**

Things were a little on the flight deck, as Mirage walk towards Hayate.

"Commander Arad, are you seriously trying to recruit this walking disaster?" Mirage asks the commander.

Arad shrugged.

' _Man I wonder what happen between those two?'_ Ryu wondered, on how Hayate pissed Mirage so much.

"I don't care much for swinging big guns around." Hayate said before putting his hands on his hips. "I'm here to fly."

"Oh, you want to fly? Well, then…" Mirage made sinister look on her face.

* * *

(Later)

Hayate was vomiting after flying in Mirage's Siegfried with her piloting.

"Do you get it now?" Mirage asked.

"Try to ease up to the guy, I mean he's a civilian he didn't had the training or the experience, to handle that much high velocity and force." Ryu told her.

"Well Mirage is exactly why I'm assigning you to be Cadet Hayate's training officer. And Ryu you'll also be his training partner." Arad told her.

"What?" Mirage asked.

"Excuse me?" Ryu asked.

"I want him up to speed in a month." Arad said before leaving with Messer. "Come along Ryu, you still need to be fitted with a uniform."

"Yes sir." Ryu said before following them.

"Wait a minute, Captain!" Mirage called out but was ignored.

"The skies…" Hayate mutters before walking towards Mirage looking a little under the weather. "…Are waiting…for-Hmph!"

"Hey, wait!" Mirage started before Hayate was about to lose his lunch again, which made Mirage scream very loudly enough to be practical heard to the entire base.

* * *

(Inside the base)

Ryu was given a Delta Squadron uniform, he left the jacket unzip to reveal his red shirt, he was also given the rank Private first class.

"Those clothes sure do suit you." Arad told him.

"Thank you sir." Ryu said.

Arad and Ryu were now walking in the hallways.

"First head to a café named Kineke, Chuck will you meet up with you how will lead you and Hayate to where you'll be staying." Arad explained.

"Thank you sir, but there's one thing I have to ask." Ryu told him.

"What is it?" Arad said.

"Why would you recruit Hayate to Delta Squadron, don't get me wrong he has guts but neither that nor flying good won't be enough in battle." Ryu said.

"Hmm…" Arad hummed before folded his arms. "I…am not sure as well!" He said with a grin.

This made Ryu stumble a little and sweat drop, as they were walking.

"Alright then never mind." Ryu sighed.

They soon stop as they run up to two young women. Ryu recognized them from the Tactical Sound Unit Walküre, a unit specialized in singer to neutralize the effects of Var Syndrome.

The one with red hair, and blue eyes, was Kaname Buccaneer the leader.

The other habe, violet hair with some light blue streaks, and red eyes, this was lead vocalist Mikumo Guynemer.

"Oh captain, Arad hello." Kaname greeted.

"Hey, how did Freyja do in her test?" Arad asked.

"While she was little shaken up but did well."

"That's good to hear." Arad said.

As the two red heads were talking; Ryu was eyeing on Mikumo who was looking through a window, and was in awed on her beauty.

Ryu seen videos and pictures of Walküre, especially Mikumo, seeing on a screen device was one thing, but looking at her up close and in person was very different.

Mikumo begin to notice Ryu and turned her face towards him.

"You are?" Mikumo said, which made Ryu snap out of his gaze.

"O-Oh sorry!" Ryu saluted. "P-P-Private First Class, Ryu Souma at your service!"

"I don't recall you seeing you before." Mikumo stated.

"That's because I recently just arrive." Ryu said.

"That so…" Mikumo said before smiling and offer her hand for a handshake. "Well then please to meet you, Souma."

"Oh…" Ryu soon wipes his hand on his pants, and shook her hand. "Likewise ma'am."

"I hope we work well together." Mikumo said.

"Me too…" Ryu said, before Mikumo and Kaname walks pass them and leave, as she left Ryu was still looking at her having a little red on his cheeks.

"Eyeing on Mikumo are we?" Arad asked with a teasing smile on his face, which made Ryu's face completely red, before Arad smacks him on the back. "I don't blame you, she is a beautiful young woman and you are a young man, so it makes sense."

"N-No Captain that's not it!" Ryu stated as he waved his hands.

"Sure it is. Hahaha." Arad soon leaves as he was laughing.

"No I'm really serious!" Ryu soon followed.

* * *

(Later, at Kineke Café)

Ryu sighed as he was walking to the café.

"I can't believe, what happen…" He mutters before snapping out it, making a smile on his face. "Well it was still pretty cool I met with Mikumo-san…Hehehe."

Ryu shook his head.

"No, no, no, don't think that! She maybe, an attractive beautiful woman, but she's still practical an idol. I mean she won't risk a scandal hanging out with me." Ryu said to himself, but soon smile again. "Although it's still nice to think that we'll be working together, maybe it won't be so bad."

Ryu then saw a certain table with Hayate and Freyja, sited near it, and decides to join them.

"Yo!" Ryu called out before taking sit.

"Oh, Ryu, hello." Freyja greeted him.

"Hey Freyja, I heard you pass your auditions, congratulations." Ryu told her.

"Thanks! I also heard Hayate got accepted too." Freyja said.

"Well not exactly, he still needs to meet the acquirements to be accepted in the team." Ryu said.

"Well just you wait; I'll be sure to be able to join, that's a promise!" Hayate stated.

"Say's the vomit boy." Ryu said with a smirk. Hayate flinched.

"Vomit boy?" Freyja repeated.

"Oh yeah, you haven't heard," Ryu then comes to her ear. "Here's what happen…"

"Hey, you better not-!" Hayate said as Ryu explained to Freyja who soon laughs.

"That really is something! And you tease me about failing!" Freyja said.

Hayate grumbled before folded his arms.

"Sorry, for the wait you three." They look and saw Chuck and Kaname standing near them.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Chuck had led them, to his family restaurant/home, the Ragnyannyan.

"Welcome to my humble abode and male quarters of Delta Platoon: Ragnyannyan." Chuck told them.

"Nii-chan!" They look and saw three familiar Ragnans kids at the open door.

' _Huh, it's those kids again.'_ Ryu thought.

"The phone thief!" One of them pointed at Freyja.

"Thief?" Kaname turned to Freyja.

"Well I just…" Freyja tried to explain. Hayate come in front to Freyja to defend with his words.

They both heard someone screaming, and saw a fat MerCat with a scar on it's chest, jumping to table to table with a cook fish in it's mouth.

"Hey, that's my dinner!" A girl with twin tail style pink hair with orange eyes cried out coming out the door, this was another member of Walküre Makina Nakajima.

Another girl beside her is another member Walküre, she had short lime-green hair and with blue eyes, and have pointy ears, this was Reina Prowler.

"Cheeky kitty." Reina said.

"You again?!" The waitress growled before walking to get the MerCat.

"Hold it!" She chase after it but jump down from the railings. "Chuck-nii-chan, it's yours!"

As the fat MerCat was leaving, it notices Chuck and his brothers staring down at it with red lights eyes and popping their knuckles.

"Aloha!"

The MerCat sweat drops, but soon struck first, sending the three brothers to the ground.

"Wow that is some cat." Ryu said impress on how agile it is, same with Hayate and Freyja.

They soon saw the MerCat running towards Hayate, and jumps at him and smacks him on the face with it's tail before diving towards the water.

"Ouch." Ryu, Kaname, and Freyja said.

"What the hell! What did I do to you?!" Hayate exclaimed as he sits back up.

The MerCat had it's head out of the water, before swallowing the fish whole, and dives back down.

"You okay, man?" Ryu asked.

"I'm fine…But that damn MerCat…! A-A-Acho!" Hayate sneezed.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

Mirage gritted looking a little angrey, and Ryu was nervously chuckling as Hayate wasn't in the room where he was supposed to learn the fundamentals of piloting.

This wasn't the first time he done this, Hayate have been mostly skipping on not only her classes, but was skipping Captain Ernest's the commander of the Elysion, Judo classes.

They now decided to go look for him.

* * *

(On the flight deck)

Hayate was waving his hands in the air, in a snoring in the sky motion.

"Hayate Immelmann!" He looks and saw Mirage and Ryu near him

"Can we get going?" Hayate then pointed at the sky.

Mirage gritted her teeth, and Ryu sighed.

' _I swore that guy…'_ Ryu thought as he rubs the back of his head.

After changing into pilot's suits, the three of them were flying in VF-1EXs, these were first models VFs to be deployed by the spacy.

Ryu's was colored red, Mirage's purple, and Hayate's is blue.

"Listen up, rookie." Mirage said to Hayate. "Let's start from the basics. Rightward turn! Private Souma care to explain."

Yes, ma'am." Ryu said. "Alright Hayate listen well. Handle right. Back. Adjust rudder. Hold. Raise thrust."

Mirage made a right turn, Ryu soon followed.

Hayate was going to follow but appears to be having trouble as he was spin diving lower.

"Oh dear, looks he's having trouble with the controls." Ryu said.

Hayate's Fighter soon pulled up. Mirage then told him to come behind her, Hayate tried to but was losing control again.

Soon Hayate's Fighter's AI took control and corrected the Fighter flying more smoothly.

"The AI support keeps getting in the way how I fly!" Hayate exclaimed.

"If we let you fly your own way, you'll dead first." Mirage said. "But if you say so."

Mirage turned off the AI support, soon Hayate took control but was still having trouble.

"To increase mobility, fighters sacrifice stability." Mirage told him before turning he's AI support back on, letting it fly the fighter safely. "Souma!"

"Yes?" Ryu said.

" _Care to show on what you can do without the AI support?"_ Mirage asked.

"You sure Mirage-san?" Ryu asked.

" _Yes I do."_ She told him.

"Alright if you insist." Ryu soon turned off his AI support. Ryu soon started to free fall with his eyes close, Hayate watch.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Hayate said.

Ryu was about to hit the water, before Ryu opens his eyes, before he transformed his Fighter into its Gerwalk mode stopping his fall before transforming back into Fighter Mode and flies back up, Ryu made a few barrel rolls before flying a little higher in the air, and made loop and dives towards Hayate.

"Bang! Bang!" Ryu said before stopping his dive and flies near Mirage. "If this was real combat, I would have killed you."

"No way…" Hayate mutters and can't help but feel jealous of Ryu's piloting skills.

"What you expect, unlike you he has actually training. Do you get it now vomit boy?" Mirage asked.

Hayate clicks his tongue, before feeling like to throw up.

* * *

(Next week, in the Elysion command center)

Ryu was with Arad, Chuck and Ernest Johnson a micronized Zentradi, but was still rather tall. Hayate was in a match with Mirage, as his final test, with Messer in his Fighter as their judge.

In his match Mirage had the upper hand, when she land the first hit at Hayate with paint ball bullets. Things were looking even grimier as Hayate turned off his AI support and was losing control and was about to crash land, but soon manage to retake control and flies more smoothly.

"Man that guy; I'm starting to wonder if he's actually that good or just has the devil's luck." Ryu mutters.

Hayate was now in even ground with Mirage, as they were now neck to neck.

Mirage was behind him and was to fire, but Hayate lead her to a trap by using a trick he learn after chasing the fat MerCat, pulling up and fly up to the sun, using it to blind he's approach.

Soon Hayate's VF was flying towards Mirage in BattleRoid mode and fired using its rifle landing the most hits, before the timer hit 0.

"He passes." Arad said.

Hayate was seem to be enjoying flying in the skies, before Messer fired his paint ball bullets at him, Hayate tried to fight back, but Messer fired more paint bullets defeated.

"Man that sure was brutal." Ryu said. "I mean having the ace pilot fighting him in a newer model."

"Yeah, well the in actually battle, he should always be aware if anything. Same goes to you." Arad told Ryu.

"Yes sir." Ryu nodded.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

**I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

 **Chapter 3: First Mission and The Shocking Debut Stage**

Everyone from Delta Squad, the Staff of the Macross Elysion, and the members of Walküre, were in Chuck's family's restaurant, celebrating Freyja's acceptation in Walküre, and Hayate recruitment to Delta Squad.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted with cups of drinks.

Hayate and Freyja were the center of attention in front of everyone. Freya was a little stiff of the attention, while didn't seem to mind, until Chuck comes to Hayate's side and told him to say a few words.

Ryu chuckles as he watches his friends, before drinking his cup, as everyone in the room done their own thing. He was now sited on a table with, Hayate, Freyja, Mirage, Makina, and Reina, and looks around for a certain someone but saw she wasn't here.

"Ry-Ry, is something wrong?" Makina asked, 'Ry-Ry' is a nickname he gave Ryu, which he doesn't mind.

"Oh, Makina-san, it's nothing, I just notice that Mikumo-san isn't here." Ryu said.

"Well Kumo-Kumo, don't usually attend to party's that much." Makina told him.

"I see." Ryu said sounded a little disappointed, before eating a piece of an alien fish dish.

Makina notices the sound and look on Ryu's face, and have sly look on her face.

"Ry-Ry, don't tell me you have a crush Kumo-Kumo?" Makina asked, when Ryu was drinking making him anime spited, and was soon coughing. "Oh so you do!"

"No it's like that!" Ryu exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks.

"But why is your face red?" Makina asked.

Ryu flinches before hiding his face.

"Live is the best." Reina stated as she look at a live small alien jellyfish wiggling between her chopsticks.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Mikumo was seen on top of a mountain looking at the starry night sky.

"Why do people…Why do I sing?" Mikumo wondered.

* * *

(Next day)

It was now mission time, one of the arms of the Elysion which is a ship codename Aether, begins to separate and flies out from the Macross unit, and soon flies into space, and enter fold hop.

"Nice so this is my machine." Ryu said as he looks at his red colored Siegfried.

"The VF-31D Siegfried. And to your request we added the red primary color."

"Thank you for that. Red's my favorite color." Ryu said.

"You are welcome."

As the ship was in fold hop, Ryu was sitting by his Siegfried, feeling a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Ryu looks and saw Mikumo.

"Oh Mikumo-san," Ryu soon stood up and bowed his head. "Hello, I didn't saw you there!"

"No reason to be so stiff. But you hadn't answered my question." Mikumo said.

"Oh well…" Ryu rubs the back of his head. "I guess I'm feeling a little nervous, because this is my first mission, as a pilot."

"Really, hmm…Well you should try to relax until we start." Mikumo told him.

"Well easy for you to say, I'm just one of the stunt performers you know." Ryu said.

"Well that's true." Mikumo chuckles, and soon Ryu chuckles as well.

"But thank you though I feel a little better now." Ryu said.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be going to the others, good luck to you." Mikumo said before she left.

"You too as well." Ryu told her, as she left. "Alright time for to get ready."

* * *

The Aether had exited out of fold hop, heading toward the planet Randor, and soon Delta Squads Siegfrieds was escorting a cargo ship with was carring Walkure had enter the atmosphere, and heads to a city, in the center was a crowd of people with glow sticks that were shape as 'W', begins cheering, as they saw the machines.

Different colored smoke screens come out behind the Siegfrieds as they pulled up, and Walkure jumps out from the cargo ship one at a time, as they change into their uniforms and said their lines.

After Freyja's embarrassing stumble when she landed and introduced herself to the audience, and soon she and the other members, begin singing and Delta Squad was doing their flying performance as they were singing, as drones was playing a holographic projection of dancers.

"Man they didn't taught this kind of stuff in the academy." Ryu said as he tried to kept up, and soon saw Hayate breaking out of formation, and was soon dancing his Siegfried in Battroid mode. "Man that Hayate breaking formation…But he does certainly know how to dance."

" _Attention all squad members, the unknowns from last mission are appearing again!"_ Arad told.

Ryu looks and saw Draken IIIs flying down to the area. Ryu heard about these unknowns after joining Delta Squad.

"So that's them." Ryu said.

Ryu soon saw the holographic projection drones had deactivated, and falls to the ground, and soon some other song was coming out of nowhere.

"The hell? Who's singing that?" Ryu wondered, before the Ver Syndrome triggered to most of the military officers and pilots, and soon the rest of his squad engage combat with the enemy.

Ryu saw a two enemy drones flying at him.

"You want me, huh? Then follow me!" Ryu said before flying away from the drones that gave chase.

The drones begin frying at Ryu dodges they fire with barrel rolls, and soon change his Siegfried in Gerwalk mode, pulling back through the drones and soon fired destroyed the drones.

Ryu then saw one of the unknowns Fighters coming at him, and soon fried at him, Ryu changes his machine in Fighter mode, dodging it, and flies through, but it was time was slow down, as the unknown pilot notices something about him.

"This wind…" He mutters, before times resumes on them as they pass each other.

Ryu soon heard singing and saw it was coming from both Mikumo and Freyja.

"Mikumo-san…" Ryu mutters, as he was in awed for Mikumo, and soon notices the Ver Syndrome started to cease. "Well look at that they did it. Well I guess I shouldn't expect nothing less from Walkure."

But after that, the unknowns coloring changes, with a symbol on their machines as well.

"That pattern…It's the Ariel Knights?!" Ryu gasped.

Soon the 7 Ariel Knights Fighters, made a smoke screen flag with their symbol, and soon their machines transformed into Battroid mode, and soon the smoke screen flag, changes into a video of a man with long blue hair and had glasses wearing a white military uniform with a shoulder cape.

" _To the Brisingr Alliance and the entire galaxy: I am chancellor of the Windermere Kingdom, Roid Brehm."_ Roid announces. _"Children of the Protoculture! We, the Windermere Kingdom, and in the name of the Great Wind and King Gramia Nehrich Windermere, hereby declare war on the New Unified Government!"_

"A declaration of war, from Windermere." Ryu said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Oh incase you're wondering why I didn't put the names or the lyrics of the songs in this story so well it's because I don't know the name of them nor do I have any means of finding them, but don't get me wrong their great songs I like the songs, plus I liked the series too.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Walking

**I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

 **Chapter 4: Moonlight Walking**

(In the conference room, in the Macross Elysion)

Everyone, Delta Flight, Walkure, and every staff of the Elysion were assembled in the conference, after returning to Ragna, after Windermere's declaration of war against N.U.G., and figured that the Ver Syndrome is most likely a type of bioweapon, that Windermere created to control people.

And new orders had arrived from HQ.

"Our client's requirements have changed?" Mirage asked surprised.

"It's from the autonomous government of the Ragna system." Ernest explained. "Up until now, our job was to handle the Var riots. In addition, we must now partake in the defense against the advances of the Windermere Kingdom."

"In other words, we're going to war." Arad said.

"Accordingly, we'll update the terms of our contracts as well." Kaname said. "Remember, Chaos is a civilian contractor. If you disagree with the new terms, you are free to leave."

Everyone to Chuck had said they will stay.

"Ryu, Hayate, what about you two?" Arad asked the newest members of Delta Flight.

"Of course I'm staying as well. I mean I just up and leave, after I just join." Ryu said as he rubs the back of his head.

Hayate didn't before looking to the ceiling.

"Give it some thought." Arad told Hayate.

Mikumo turned to Freyja.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do?" Mikumo asked the Windermere girl.

Freyja hummed before folding her arms.

"To be perfectly honest, I've got no idea what war is." Freyja said.

"Is that so? There's no problem, however…The Chaos HQ is suspecting that you're a spy." Mikumo told Freyja.

"A s-spy?!" Freyja gasped.

Making Ryu and Hayate surprised as well before turning to two Walkure members.

"Mikumo!" Kaname exclaimed.

"The media and fans all share similar sentiments. Well, it's definitely more interesting with a spy on broad, but if you considers how they'll resp-." Mikumo started, before Freyja slaps her hands on her cheeks.

"It's okay!" Mikumo looks as Freyja stands up. "I'll do all I can and some more so that they'd believe in me!" She finishes before making the Walkure 'W' with her hands.

Mikumo blinked.

"Is that so? I'm looking forward to that." Mikumo said.

Ryu sighed in relief, because he was worried there was going to be argument.

* * *

(Later at night)

Ryu was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, while thinking about the new situation in the galaxy.

"A war huh…?" Ryu mutters.

With a lot of things in his mind, Ryu got off his bed, and out of his room.

* * *

Ryu was walking by the streets of the town, having a lot of things on his mind right now.

"Man I didn't imagine, I ever be a part of a war." Ryu said, before stopping and looks at the moon. "Sora, I wonder how you're feeling about your planet going to war?"

Ryu soon continues his walk but soon stops as he was in front of Mikumo.

"Souma?" Mikumo blinked.

"Mikumo-san?" Ryu blinked.

Not too long the two were now walking side by side.

"So what you doing here this late?" Ryu asked.

"Oh nothing, I just enjoy the nice night breeze, so I often walk around in some nights." Mikumo said. "But care to explain why you're walking this late as well?"

"Hmmm…Well I guess I have a lot of things in my mind so far, about going to war." Ryu said.

"Are you scared about it?" Mikumo asked.

"No of course not, I mean of sort have figure that I might get involve into something like this, after becoming a pilot. I'm just not sure on how to feel about it, I mean everyone has their own reason of fighting, me I wanted to not just to fly but to protect people." Ryu said.

Mikumo chuckles.

"What so funny?" Ryu asked.

"Oh it's just your way of thinking seems kind of silly to me. But it's definitely a good reason you have there." Mikumo said.

"But anyway Mikumo-san, are you sure you want to hang out with me?" Ryu asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mikumo asked.

"I mean I'm guy pilot, and you're a famous singer, I mean aren't you worried someone finding us, and post a scandal with picture of us together?" Ryu asked.

"Don't worry I'm not that worried about those sort of things, and besides I don't know why but hanging around you gets me all curious." Mikumo said.

Ryu blushed before looking away while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Oh…is that so…hahahahaha…" Ryu chuckles, feeling a little nervous after hearing her statement.

Mikumo soon stops and looks up in the air, Ryu stops as well and looks to where she was looking at and saw a Siegfried up in the sky.

"Oh no…Don't tell…" Ryu said with a narrow look on his face, as he sort have an idea on whose Siegfried it is, and saw it dancing around. "Yep it's definitely Hayate, and no doubt that Freyja's with him as well. I swear that guy as zero regards of military protocol, then again it is Hayate I'm talking about."

Ryu then saw Mikumo doing the Walkure 'W' with her hand in the air. Ryu then saw Messer's Siegfried chasing at Hayate's rear, and soon saw the two of them heading back to the Elysion.

"Well that's an interesting event." Mikumo said before turning to Ryu. "How about doing the same thing with me?"

"Noop sorry, not gonna happen, I don't what any breaking of protocols in my record." Ryu said, and then saw Mikumo having a disappointed look on her face, which makes looks away. "But if its for you…I'll think about…"

"Okay, I'll hold you up to it." Mikumo said before turns and walks away. "Well I think I'll head back now."

"Wait Mikumo-san," Ryu called making her stop and turned to him. "If you want I can escort you back to where you live."

"Thank you but no, don't worry, where I'm staying isn't too far from, but maybe next time you can." Mikumo told before walking away.

"Well I guess I better head back too." Ryu said before walking away as well, back to Chuck's restaurant.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Decision Overload

**Yep I know another short chapter, been getting those for my none Kamen Rider stories. But hey it's best that I learn from the experience.**

* * *

 **I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

 **Chapter 5: Decision Overload**

The Aether had received a report of a Ver Syndrome outbreak on a New U.N. Spacy squadron, and had soon deployed.

Soon the Aether had jumped out of Fold Hop, and Delta Flight and Walküre, are now getting ready.

Delta Flight are in Siegfrieds, as their machines, are in the lunching bays.

Ryu breaths in and out, feeling a little nervous, since this is his first time in space combat, he was first of his class in simulations of space combat, but have yet gain any experience in the real deal.

" _Feeling nervous, Delta 5?"_ Arad asked, through Ryu's communication.

"A little bit yeah, this is my first time in space combat." Ryu said.

" _It will be fine, Delta 5."_ Messer told him. _"I read your reports in your academy days, you were the first of space simulations, it may be different from the real deal, but just remember your training and you'll be fine."_

"I will, thanks Messer-san." Ryu said, before he took a deep breath to relax himself.

Walküre's stage appears and soon begins singing one of their songs, and Delta Flight soon lunches, and engages combat.

"Yep, this definitely feels different from the simulations! But I just remember to stay calm and trust my instincts!" Ryu said, before he saw two Ver infected pilots, coming at him. "Alright time to gain some experience!"

Ryu and the two infected pilots chase after each other, in asteroid belt, as they fly through the belt's meteors, and shoots at each other. Ryu shots hits the meteors, but that gave him an idea, he then flies behind a meteor, as the two infected pilots chase after him, as Ryu's Siegfried was in Battroid Mode, which is behind the meteor and had the blasters on the arms ready, and fired on the infected pilot's machines engines, disabling them.

Ryu then changes his Siegfried back in Fighter Mode, and soon flies, and found two more infected pilots, fly past them, letting them chase after them.

"That's right, follow me." Ryu said, as he leads them into the asteroid belt.

Ryu waited for the right timing, before he and the two infected pilots past by two meteors, with Ryu being in the middle, and he pulls a switch, that changes his Siegfried into Gerwalk Mode, to brake backwards, went behind the two infected pilots, and shoot on their engines disabling their machines.

Ryu then changes his machine back into Fighter Mode, and flies away.

Then he and others saw, that the Windermereans flag ship had arrive, and the Aerial Knights soon lunches into the battlefield.

"The Aerial Knights, just what we needed." Ryu said, before the Aerial Knights, release their drones.

Ryu then come across the blue Aerial Knight Fighter he come across he encounter on Randor.

"You again?!" Ryu and the blue Knight said to each other, before they chase after each other.

Ryu and the blue Knight, fires at each other, as they fly through the asteroid belt, and are evenly match as they avoid the meteors.

"Man this guy is really good; I'm breaking a sweat here." Ryu said.

"This pilot's wind…Why do I feel nostalgic from this feeling?" The blue Knight wonders out loud.

As they fired each other, and while flying through the asteroid belt, Ryu said.

"At this rate, we'll just go on forever." Ryu said, before he had an idea. "Alright, mister Blue Knight, time to see how good you really are!"

Ryu then pulls his Siegfried up, in a summersault, before he charges straight at the blue Knight head on.

"So you're gonna play that game, are you? Fine then I'll face you head on!" The blue Knight said, before he charges at Ryu as well.

As they come closer, and closer at each other…They changed their machines in Gerwalk Mode, and aimed their backpack guns at each other, as the guns begin to charge up…And then fired at each other.

Ryu quickly changes his Siegfried in Fighter Mode, and then did a barrel roll to dodge the fire, the blue Knight was about to do the same thing, but wasn't quick enough, as Ryu's shot hits on one of the Blue Knight's engine.

"Damn it!" The Blue Knight exclaimed.

Ryu sighed in relief that his gamble work.

"Man…That is certainly a pretty exciting learning experience…" Ryu mutters.

The battle and the Ver Syndrome was about in the end, as Ryu was on look out while flying, until he spotted an enemy machine in Destroyer Mode, and had his rifle aimed, Ryu looks at what he was aiming at, and it was Walküre's stage.

"Oh no, his aiming at the stage!" Ryu said, before he transformed his Siegfried into Destroyer Mode, and drew out his rifle at the attempted shooter.

Having no time to think, and to hesitate, he aimed at his chest…and fired, and his shot fires straight through. Time seems to slow down, as Ryu's eyes started to widen, before time started to resume back in its regular movement, as the attempted shooter enemy's machine exploded, taking its pilot with him.

Ryu's eyes and hands begin to shake…As he slowly realizes that he had killed someone for the first time…

"ARGH!" Ryu's and Hayate's screams was heard to the rest of Delta Flight.

Ryu was panting as he stares at his open hands.

* * *

When the battle ended, the Aerial Knights went back to the flag ship, before it retreated from the battlefield.

The Blue Knight was still in his cockpit, and was in deep thought about Ryu.

"That wind of his…Why does it feel so familiar?" He thought out loud, before he heard one of his other Aerial Knights knocks on his cockpit.

"Hey Sora! How long are you gonna stay there for, I mean we may have failed, but we didn't lose the war."

"Oh sorry," The blue Knight opens his machine's cockpit, and removes his helmet, revealing a 17 year old Sora. "I was just thinking of what kind of training, have what to do to improve myself."

* * *

(Later)

After the battle and dealing with the Ver Syndrome, Delta Flight and Walküre, had made it back to Ragnan.

Arad and Mirage, still see that Ryu's first but still unintentional killed, was still haunting him, they assured him that he didn't have a choice in order to protect Walküre, and told him that taking a life is indeed a heavy burden, and told him that they have the same experience that he is going through, which slight put the weight off his shoulders.

After they were dismissed, Ryu was in his room in Chuck's family restaurant.

Ryu was on his bed, trying to get some sleep, but was having trouble doing so, as he tossing and turning, as he still remembers shooting at that enemy pilot's machine, and remembers it exploding, which made him snap opens his eyes, as he sits up.

Ryu placed his hands on his head, before he looks at them, for while now, and closed them.

Ryu then got off his bed, and grabs onto his jacket, and heads outside for a walk, and to have some air.

* * *

(On the beachside)

Ryu with his jacket on was walking on the street side before looking at the moon. The image then flashes in his mind again, which made his eyes twitch before looking at his hands.

"Souma?" Ryu looked, and saw Mikumo.

They are now on the beach with their shoes off. Mikumo was enjoying the night breeze.

"The night wind can feel's nice." Mikumo said.

"Yeah it does feel good." Ryu muttered. Mikumo turned towards him.

"What seem to be troubling?" Mikumo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really…" Ryu said as he looks away.

Mikumo brought her face closer to his.

"You're not a very good liar." Mikumo stated. Ryu blushed before stepping back.

"Not so close please!" Ryu said. Mikumo chuckled.

"Sorry, but the face you made was pretty cute." Mikumo said. Ryu blushed a little more. "Now how about you tell what's bugging you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ryu sighed before walking towards the water for it to reach is feet.

"I guess it was the last mission. During the mission I come across an enemy pilot going to shoot at you and the rest of Walküre. I saw that he had a clean shot, so I had to do something so I…" The images flash again. "…had no choice but to shoot him down, to kill him."

Ryu place his hand on his head.

"I know one day I had to do it," Ryu then looks at his hand. "I was aware of that fact when I decided to be a soldier, the commander and Mirage-san told me I had to do what I have to do protect the team and everyone I care for and I know it's something that it's something to live with but…" He made a fist. "...it's still hunting me."

Ryu then felt someone holding his hand, and saw it was Mikumo.

"You are right it was something you have to live with. But if you hadn't done it then I and the rest Walküre wouldn't be here." Mikumo said. "I don't much about being a soldier or a pilot but I can tell you it's nothing wrong with protecting what and who you care for."

 _'She's right. Besides protecting she was my job to begin with, and I did just that. I know for a fact I had to take someone's life one day, and I shouldn't forget that I have to live with that burden forever.'_ Ryu thought before facing forward. _'I should just man up and move on already!'_

Ryu breath in a lot of air and…

"AAAHHH!" Ryu scream really loudly, making Mikumo surprised by this. Ryu panted while having his hands on his knees.

 _'I know for a fact this job isn't easy, I accepted that fact when I joined the military and from the moment I join Delta Flight.'_ Ryu looks up in the sky. _'I wonder if dad felt the same when he became a pilot.'_

Ryu shack his head, and heard Mikumo chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, nothing I thought for a moment you may have gone crazy." Mikumo said. "It was kind of funny that your scream made you feel better."

Mikumo continued to laugh.

"That's pretty mean of you Mikumo-san." Ryu pouted.

* * *

(Later)

The two were back on the side street.

"Well we should probably head back home." Mikumo said.

"Yeah," Ryu nodded before trying to say something. "Um, Mikumo-san uh, I uh, um…"

"What is it?" Mikumo asked.

"Um, thank you for helping me cheer up." Ryu said.

"It was no problem." Mikumo said and had an idea, she looks around to see if there's anybody around. "Hey Souma."

"Hai?" Ryu blinked.

"Can you close your eyes; I have something to give you." Mikumo told him.

"Oh, okay sure." Ryu closed his eyes. A few moments later his eyes open up and he felt something on his cheek.

It was Mikumo kissing him on his cheek. She soon pulled back.

"Well then goodbye, I hope you sleep well." Mikumo said before leaving the area.

"Uh, yeah…" Ryu muttered as he slightly blushed before placing his hand on his cheek. He can't help but admit her lips feels soft, and can't help but feel really happy about it, as his heart was racing.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.** eyHe


End file.
